


Sein ganzes Leben

by Melian12



Series: Todeslanzen [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Laundry, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Sein ganzes Leben lang würde er noch mit dem Waschen, Aufhängen und Bügeln der Wäsche verbringen müssen. Und von Anfang an hatte er es gehasst.





	Sein ganzes Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: ziemlich deep. Obwohl es gar nicht so deep hatte werden sollen

Die Waschmaschine beendete ihren Schleudergang, machte noch einige wenige langsame Umdrehungen, dann stand sie still. Ein durchdringendes Piepsen, das Friedrich im Wohnzimmer zusammenzucken ließ, signalisierte, dass der Waschgang beendet war.

Seufzend klappte Friedrich den Laptop zu und stand auf. Er kam mit seiner Arbeit an seinem neuen Drama „Don Karlos“ ohnehin nicht wirklich weiter, da konnte er auch gleich die Wäsche aufhängen gehen. Er ging ins Badezimmer, verfrachtete die nasse Wäsche in einen Korb und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Zum Glück war der Trockenraum frei, sonst hätte er den schweren Korb wieder nach oben schleppen und die Wäsche im Wohnzimmer aufhängen müssen. Und er hasste es, zwei Tage lang die Wäscheständer im Wohnzimmer stehen zu haben. Generell hasste er das Wäscheaufhängen.

Friedrich stellte den Korb auf den Boden und hängte sich den Klammersack über die Schulter. Dann nahm er das erste Wäschestück, schüttelte es aus und klammerte es an die Leine. Von dort grinste ihm ein fröhlicher, roter Dino entgegen. Karls Lieblings-T-Shirt. Seit wie vielen Jahren hängte er jetzt schon Karls Wäsche auf? Seit fast neun.

Während er fortfuhr, seine und Karls Kleider an der Leine festzuklammern, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück in eine Zeit, als er das noch nicht hatte tun müssen. Das erste Mal hatte er sich zum Wäschewaschen gezwungen gesehen, als er mit knapp 18 angefangen hatte, zu studieren, und daher ausgezogen war. Sein ganzes Leben lang würde er noch mit dem Waschen, Aufhängen und Bügeln der Wäsche verbringen müssen. Und von Anfang an hatte er es gehasst.

Ein guter Freund und Kollege seines Vaters, der Vorstand bei Mercedes war, hatte ihm die Wohnung gekauft, als er gehört hatte, dass Friedrich studieren wollte. Und er war auch der Grund, warum Friedrich zunächst angefangen hatte, Medizin zu studieren, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Friedrich war ein sozialkritischer Schriftsteller, der in seinem ersten Drama die Zustände bei Mercedes und die gesamte Autolobby angegriffen hatte. Einen Arztkittel hatte er nie an seiner Wäscheleine sehen wollen.

Ein knappes Jahr nach Studienbeginn hatte er Charlotte kennengelernt, und sie war recht schnell zu ihm gezogen. Etwa drei Monate lang hatte er nicht nur seine eigene Wäsche gewaschen, sondern auch Charlottes Kleider und Blusen aufgehängt. Bis sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie schwanger war – ohne es ihm zu erzählen.

Sie war zurück zu ihren Eltern gezogen, hatte ihr Psychologiestudium abgebrochen und, soweit er informiert war, eine Lehre zur Bankkauffrau angefangen. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum sie so plötzlich Schluss gemacht hatte, war aber zu der Zeit sehr mit seinem Hass auf das Medizinstudium beschäftigt gewesen, bis er es nach drei Semestern endlich abgebrochen hatte, um auf Geschichte und Germanistik umzusatteln und sich seiner schriftstellerischen Karriere zu widmen.

Dann, zehn Monate nach ihrem plötzlichen Auszug, hatte Charlotte wieder vor seiner Tür gestanden. Mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. „Das ist dein Sohn. Karl.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihm das rosige, zappelnde Bündel entgegengestreckt. Und Friedrich hatte sich sofort in den Kleinen verliebt. Für ihn hatte niemals Zweifel bestanden, dass Karl tatsächlich sein Sohn war, nicht zuletzt, da der Junge dieselben roten Locken hatte wie Friedrich.

Karl war damals drei Monate alt gewesen. Friedrich war erst 19. Und trotzdem hatte er sich bereit erklärt, das Kind zu nehmen, sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern. Ihm ein Vater zu sein. Sie hatten die behördlichen Formalitäten in wenigen Wochen hinter sich gebracht, und dann hatte er Charlotte nie wieder gesehen. Dafür hatte er Babykleidung auf die Wäscheleine hängen müssen. Die winzigen Jacken und Höschen waren stetig größer geworden, bis sie bei eben jenem Dino-Shirt angelangt waren.

Friedrich zog eine Hose aus dem Korb, die ihm im ersten Moment merkwürdig vorkam. Seit wann besaß er diese gelbe, ihm deutlich zu kleine – oh. Natürlich. Johann. Seit sie sich öfter trafen (auch öfter bei Friedrich zuhause, wenn Karl nachmittags beim Handball oder bei einem Freund war), waren sie sich sehr nahe gekommen. So nahe, dass Friedrich mittlerweile immer häufiger auch Teile von Johanns Garderobe an seiner Wäscheleine hängen hatte. Lächelnd strich Friedrich über den feuchten Stoff. Wenn es nach ihm ging, könnte das ruhig öfter der Fall sein. Auch für die Zukunft.

Ja, die Zukunft… in zehn Jahren würde er keine Dino-Shirts mehr aufhängen. Karl würde früher oder später ausziehen, und dann würde er hier im Keller stehen und wieder nur seine eigene Kleidung aufhängen. Und Johanns, wenn das Schicksal es so wollte. Und ganz am Schluss… da würde dann einer von ihnen wieder alleine dasitzen, und einem FSJler dabei zusehen, wie er die Altherrenmode korrekt bügelte, faltete und in den Schrank räumte.

Der Korb war leer. Friedrich hängte den Klammersack ebenfalls an die Leine, damit er beim Wäscheabhängen nicht daran denken musste, ihn mit in den Keller zu nehmen. Dann klemmte er sich den Korb unter den Arm und ging wieder nach oben. Für heute hatte er sich genug depressive Gedanken gemacht. Es war Zeit, sich wieder seinem „Don Karlos“ zu widmen.


End file.
